Au Revoir
by Na-chan2
Summary: La Galactik Football Cup commence dans deux semaines…" "Dans ton état, ce n’est pas une bonne idée Micro-Ice. Je ne suis pas médecin sportif, mais à ce niveau là, ce serait sûrement trop tenter la chance, même pour toi."


Titre : « Au revoir… »

Auteur : Na-chan

Genre : angst, team spirit, amitié

Couples : Rocket-Tia, D'Jok-Mei, mention de Micro-Ice+Mei et Micro-Ice+D'Jok

Résumé : "La Galactik Football Cup commence dans deux semaines…" "Dans ton état, ce n'est pas une bonne idée Micro-Ice. Je ne suis pas médecin sportif, mais à ce niveau là, ce serait sûrement trop tenter la chance, même pour toi."

Fandom : Galactik Football

Disclaimer : La série Galactik Football appartient entièrement à Alphanim, France 2, Jetix et Welkin-Animation.

Spoilers : vaguement la saison 1 je suppose…

_**« Au revoir… »**_

- Micro-Ice, je suis sérieux maintenant, au plus tôt tu consens à cette opération, au mieux ce sera pour toi.

L'attaquant des Snow Kids regarda par terre. La table d'auscultation était encore trop haute pour que ses pieds puissent toucher le sol. Depuis tout petit, cette banquette lui semblait exagérément loin du sol. Et, depuis tout petit, il balançait ses jambes pour essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose. Aujourd'hui, il le faisait automatiquement, il n'avait même pas besoin d'y penser consciemment, aussi ce moyen de distraction ne marchait-il plus.

- Vous me donnez combien de temps Doc ?

Le Docteur Eliam laissa échapper un profond soupir avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'à leur habitude.

Quand il avait été petit, cet homme avait été son modèle paternel, quelqu'un qu'il voulait imiter. Lui, médecin ? Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres. C'aurait été drôle à voir.

- C'est impossible à dire. Mais ce que je peux t'assurer, c'est qu'avec le temps, les risques augmentent. Et si les risques augmentent, tu as moins de chance de t'en sortir.

- Mais même maintenant, le pronostic vital ne dépasse pas les quarante pourcents.

C'était une question, et ce n'en était pas une. Il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait, mais il espérait toujours que son docteur le contredise.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas, comme il s'y attendait. Pourtant, une main de glace se referma à ce moment sur son cœur, le terrifiant et le pétrifiant plus sûrement que chacun de ses matchs de la Galactik Football Cup.

- Micro-Ice, avec la chance que tu as, même s'il n'y avait qu'un pourcent de chance que tu t'en sortes, _tu t'en sortirais_.

Oui, mais la chance reposait habituellement sur des éléments qu'il connaissait. Ses capacités, les capacités de ses équipiers. Alors que là…

- La Galactik Football Cup commence dans deux semaines…

- Dans ton état, ce n'est pas une bonne idée Micro-Ice. Je ne suis pas médecin sportif, mais à ce niveau là, ce serait sûrement trop tenter la chance, même pour toi.

Il soupira. Il posa les coudes sur ses genoux puis enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Ce sentiment d'angoisse permanente l'empêchait totalement de réfléchir.

- La meilleure chose c'est peut-être que tu en réfléchisses à tête reposée, que tu en parles avec tes amis.

Ses amis. Ses coéquipiers.

oOo

Les parois de leur salle d'entraînement se dématérialisèrent et les sept joueurs sortirent du carré sombre.

- Très bien, nous embarquons tous demain à 8h00 pour nous rendre au Genèse Stadium. Je ne veux pas voir un seul d'entre vous en retard, me suis-je bien montré clair ?

Les Snow Kids acquiescèrent très sérieusement. Aarch était toujours effrayant avant et pendant la Galactik Football Cup, un vrai tortionnaire – parfois même, ce terme semblait synonyme d'« entraineur ».

Un large sourire éclaira alors le visage de leur aîné.

- Bon, et maintenant, je veux que vous fassiez _tous_ la fête. Ordre de votre coach.

C'était toujours impressionnant de voir la vitesse à laquelle leur sérieux pouvait s'évaporer. Et c'était une des choses qui n'avait absolument pas changé avec le temps !

- Je propose qu'on se retrouve tous à 22h chez moi, pour terminer la soirée en beauté !

D'Jok était celui qui, parmi eux, avait le plus grand appartement. C'était souvent – presque tout le temps – chez lui qu'ils se réunissaient – faisaient la fête.

Micro-Ice plia rapidement sa tenue d'entraînement et alla la ranger à sa place. Aarch avait pris l'habitude de rendre celui qui négligeait de ranger ses affaires responsable de toutes les taches ménagères de l'équipe, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'une autre personne commette la même erreur – et il n'avait pas la moindre envie que cette tache lui incombe.

- Comptez pas sur moi ce soir, lança-t-il, sa veste sur les épaules et à deux pas de la porte de sortie.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Il répondit à la question de Thran par un vague signe de main, sans se retourner.

Il fallait qu'il prenne sa décision ce soir, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait _devoir y penser_.

oOo

- Docteur Eliam !

Micro-Ice courut pour intercepter son médecin avant qu'il ne rentre dans la clinique. Ce qu'il allait lui dire était suffisamment dur pour qu'il veuille exploiter le moindre avantage, aussi petit soit-il – en l'espèce, le fait de se retrouver sur un terrain neutre.

- Tu es bien levé tôt aujourd'hui. Il n'est même pas encore 7 heures.

Même s'il rechignait à l'avouer, le fait d'être devenu un joueur professionnel, et surtout celui d'avoir eu Aarch pour coach, avait régulé son cycle de sommeil, de telle sorte qu'il était moins enclin maintenant à faire des grasses matinées – ce qui représentait l'horreur la plus totale pour lui !

- Je voudrais vous parler avant de partir.

Le visage du docteur s'assombrit à ses paroles.

- Partir, hein ?

- J'ai parlé à mon coach et à Dame Simbaï… le médecin de l'équipe, une des meilleures dans son domaine !

- Je connais sa réputation, oui.

L'homme en face de lui semblait plus enclin à l'écouter – même s'il avait l'air toujours autant en colère.

- Je… Et bien, je ne lui avais jamais fait part de mon… problème. Mais comme elle est au courant maintenant, elle m'a dit qu'il lui était possible de suivre l'évolution de la maladie pour que je puisse jouer. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle aurait un œil sur moi à tout moment. Et Aarch m'a fait promettre que lorsque… _si_ elle m'ordonnait d'arrêter de jouer, je lui obéirai.

- Et tu vas vraiment lui obéir ?

Il était circonspect maintenant, circonspect mais soulagé.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parler des autres membres de mon équipe, mais lorsqu'ils ont une idée en tête, c'est impossible de les faire changer d'avis.

Son ton était mi amusé, mi exaspéré, et cela finit de convaincre le docteur.

Il n'aimait pas mentir – il avait vu ce que les mensonges avaient fait à son équipe, toutes les fois où ils avaient été à deux doigts d'exploser à cause de cela – mais c'était pour une bonne cause alors… Cela ne servirait à rien que le médecin s'inquiète.

De plus, il risquait d'informer sa mère pour qu'elle tente de le raisonner, et il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle s'inquiète plus que nécessaire.

Eliam le serra alors dans ses bras, un geste inhabituel pour lui.

- Bonne chance Micro-Ice.

oOo

Ils avaient gagné 4-1 leur match contre les Rykers et, grâce à cela, accédaient aux quarts de finale. Quarts de finale qui allaient les opposer aux Shadows. Les rumeurs allaient bon train quant à la possibilité que les Snow Kids remportent pour la troisième fois consécutive la compétition – du jamais _jamais_ vu.

Ce serait certainement la dernière GF Cup à laquelle il participerait… la dernière qu'il partagerait avec ses coéquipiers. Il _voulait_ qu'ils gagnent. Il voulait rendre ses amis fiers, il voulait qu'ils se souviennent de lui coûte que coûte, il voulait leur offrir ce dernier cadeau.

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce que sa maladie signifiait. Il avait été au courant de cette malformation depuis aussi longtemps que ses souvenirs remontaient, mais sans avoir conscience de l'épée de Damoclès pendant au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait six ans lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il pouvait mourir à tout instant…

- Hey, Micro-Ice, on parle de stratégie là, ça intéresse toute l'équipe alors ce serait bien que tu m'_écoutes _!

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de focaliser son attention sur Rocket, leur capitaine.

_Ils devaient gagner_.

oOo

Cette fois-ci, l'hôtel dans lequel ils restaient leur avait réservé un étage complet. En plus de leurs chambres, ils possédaient un énorme salon et une salle dans laquelle entreposer leur matériel d'entraînement.

Apparemment, les hôtels étaient prêts à tout pour accueillir leur équipe et s'étaient livrés une compétition acharnée pour déterminer qui aurait le privilège de les loger – encore une autre de ces choses insensées auxquelles il ne s'était toujours pas habitué.

D'Jok se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils et ferma les paupières, prenant plusieurs longues inspirations. Tous l'imitèrent bien vite, fatigués émotionnellement et physiquement.

- Hey, arrêtez de tirer cette tête d'enterrement, on les a eus ! On a battu les Shadows, on devrait tous être dehors en train de faire la fête !

Malgré ses paroles entrainantes, Micro-Ice ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si ses coéquipiers décidaient de faire ce qu'il venait de proposer. Son cœur battait encore à toute allure et la douleur qu'il ressentait le faisait se sentir las et exténué. Elle avait commencé une heure environ avant le début du match et il attendait toujours qu'elle reparte.

- Woow, Micro-Ice, c'est la première fois que tu dis quelque chose qui te ressemble en presque une semaine !!! s'exclama Thran.

_Quoi ?!_

- Quoi ?

- On commençait à s'inquiéter, tu ne nous as pas dit une seule connerie Micro-Ice.

_Quoi ????_

Détourner la conversation, il devait détourner la conversation.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je ne fais pas _que_ dire des conneries ! Je peux être sérieux quand j'le veux.

Ses coéquipiers éclatèrent tous de rire et Tia et Rocket, tous deux assis sur le fauteuil juste à côté du sien, se jetèrent sur lui pour lui infliger la douce torture des chatouilles.

Les éclats de rire résonnèrent longtemps dans le salon des Snow Kids ce soir-là.

oOo

Ils avaient deux jours de répit avant la finale, finale qui les opposerait aux Lightnings.

Micro-Ice se recroquevilla sur lui-même sur son lit. Il était content que D'Jok soit en train de fêter leur victoire avec Mei, Tia, Rocket et Thran, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu simuler plus longtemps le fait d'aller à merveille. Logiquement, il savait qu'il devrait en parler avec ses amis, mais émotionnellement, il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Il voulait simplement gagner la Cup. Son dernier coup d'éclat. Une dernière grande bouffée d'adrénaline.

_Je vais mourir tôt ou tard, autant en profiter non ?_

Il avait huit ans et se retrouvait au sommet du mont Haidart, le skate au pied et prêt à dévaler cet énorme pic.

_Je suis shooté à l'adrénaline, tu ne le savais pas ?_

Un sourire moqueur du haut de ses dix ans, et il s'enfuyait à toute allure face aux grands qui voulaient l'attraper.

_Tape-moi si tu veux, ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne serai pas meilleur que toi._

La balle aux pieds et le ton railleur, prêt à passer ses adversaires.

Oui, une dernière grande bouffée d'adrénaline. A quoi servait la vie si c'était pour ne pas vivre pleinement ?

oOo

- Tia, je peux entrer ?

- Tu es déjà dans ma chambre Micro-Ice, répondit sa coéquipière en refermant le livre qu'elle avait à la main et en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa démentit la dureté de ses mots.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança. S'il avait dévalé le mont Haidart en skate, il pouvait parler à leur milieu de terrain.

- Au tout début qu'on formait une équipe, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Mei.

Tia lui sourit calmement, les sourcils presque froncés. Elle se demandait de quoi il parlait – lui se demanderait la même chose s'il avait été à sa place – mais attendait de voir où il allait en venir. De toute l'équipe, c'était sans aucun doute auprès d'elle qu'il se sentait le plus calme, le plus en paix. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que c'était avec elle qu'il passait le moins de temps.

- Je voulais juste te dire que tu es magnifique quand tu joues Tia, une des plus belles femmes au monde.

Cette fois-ci, ses sourcils étaient froncés, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire ravi de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que tu serais en train de me draguer ?

Il ne put qu'éclater de rire, sincèrement amusé.

- Je n'oserai pas, Rocket est trop effrayant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il posa ses deux mains sur son cœur, feignant la terreur la plus totale. Comme il s'y attendait, le rire de Tia retentit presque aussitôt dans la pièce.

_Au revoir Tia_…

oOo

- Rocket !

Il cria le nom de leur capitaine dans les oreilles du susnommé. Ce dernier, absorbé qu'il était dans le visionnage des derniers matchs des Lightnings, à l'affut des faiblesses qu'ils pourraient exploiter, sursauta et faillit tomber de son lit, se rattrapant de justesse à la couette.

- Micro-Ice, j'étais occupé ! Si tu n'as pas une bonne raison de te trouver ici, une _très_ bonne raison, ça va chauffer !

Rocket était toujours si calme, si maître de lui, qu'il avait rapidement décidé que ce serait son rôle de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et, étrangement, rien ne marchait mieux que lorsqu'il parvenait à le faire sursauter.

Il sourit en réponse, sans pouvoir et sans vouloir s'en empêcher.

Le regard de son coéquipier se fit polaire et il affecta aussitôt une expression penaude et désolée.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur Rocket.

Regard noir. Refoulement – dur, très dur – d'un autre éclat de rire.

Il valait mieux qu'il en vienne directement au cœur du sujet !

- Il s'est déchiré au dernier match, et on ne peut décemment pas recevoir la coupe si tu ne portes pas ton bandeau de capitaine.

Il posa le brassard sur la table à côté du lit sans détourner le regard de l'expression abasourdie de Rocket.

- Micro-Ice…

- On n'aurait jamais pu avoir un meilleur capitaine.

- Merci.

Les doigts du joueur se refermèrent sur le bandeau et, s'ils tremblaient un peu, aucun des deux garçons ne le mentionna.

- Au fait ?

Il attendit d'avoir la complète attention de son vis-à-vis avant de lui sourire.

- Je démentirai tout.

Et, comme il s'y attendait, leur capitaine éclata de rire.

_Au revoir Rocket…_

oOo

- Ahito !

En plus de crier le nom de son ami, il lui donna une grande accolade dans le dos, juste afin d'être sûr qu'il soit bien réveillé.

- Hé, j'ai besoin de mon sommeil moi si je veux bien jouer Micro-Ice.

Le regard noir que lui envoya son ami n'eut pas l'effet escompté, Ahito dormant encore à moitié, les yeux à peine ouverts.

Le silence se prolongea plusieurs minutes, et il ne lâcha pas le gardien du regard. Son sourire s'élargit peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que son ami se réveillait, agacé et curieux de savoir pourquoi il le fixait ainsi.

- Si tu joues à la finale comme tu joues habituellement, on gagnera ! Je veux dire… on ne serait pas allé aussi loin sans toi.

Il appuya ses mots d'un sourire éclatant.

- Me dis pas que tu stresses Micro-Ice ?!

Le ton était moqueur, mais il sentait que Ahito était à deux doigts de lui remonter le moral s'il montrait qu'il en avait besoin.

Il avait les meilleurs amis au monde.

- Comme si, on va les écraser et arracher la coupe pour la troisième fois ! Et on le refera dans quatre ans, et encore quatre ans plus tard, et encore quatre ans plus tard, et encore…

Et, comme il l'avait escompté, leur gardien éclata de rire.

_Au revoir Ahito…_

oOo

Micro-Ice se laissa tomber à côté de Thran sur l'un des canapés du salon sans que celui-ci ne lui adresse même un regard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran 3D fourni par l'hôtel et s'aperçut sans peine que son ami était en train de regarder un film d'action.

Bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attirer son attention.

Il ouvrit la petite boite qu'il avait apportée avec lui, faisant bien attention à produire autant de bruits que possible en s'exécutant.

Ok, Thran n'avait même pas bougé le petit doigt, il allait devoir passer à la seconde phase.

- Bon appétit moi ! s'exclama-t-il lourdement, de manière à faire sursauter toute personne normalement constituée – mais son ami n'était _pas_ une personne normalement constituée.

Cependant, le défenseur lui accorda tout de même un coup d'œil désintéressé – goinfre ! – et, avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, toute l'attention de son coéquipier était entièrement focalisée sur lui.

- Un éclair ? Tu manges un éclair ? Woow, t'en as trouvé où, il n'y en a pas dans l'hôtel ?! Tu partages, dis tu partages ? Il me faut des forces si je veux gagner la finale de demain !

Il avait dû braver une foule de fans hurlants pour réussir à trouver cette pâtisserie alors _oui_, il réalisait bien qu'il n'y avait _pas_ d'éclairs dans l'hôtel.

- Si tu veux, on fait un deal.

Thran le regarda suspicieusement mais un coup d'œil à la pâtisserie suffit à le convaincre.

- Tu retires ce que tu as dit de moi quand on avait douze ans et je te le donne. En entier.

- Ce que j'ai dit de toi… ?

- Que je n'arriverai jamais à faire quoi que ce soit de ma vie.

Il vit le défenseur cligner plusieurs fois des paupières, cherchant visiblement à se remémorer de cette scène.

- Mais on était en train de se disputer, je n'ai rien pensé de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire à ce moment. Tu t'étais _encore_ mis en danger, et j'étais inquiet pour toi.

- Tu sous-estimes l'effet que tu avais sur moi à l'époque alors. T'es le seul qui savait comment me freiner. Si je n'ai pas fait plus de conneries c'est grâce à toi.

Il vit qu'il était parvenu à émouvoir son ami, à lui faire plaisir. Ce n'était que bien peu par rapport à tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté.

- Aloooors, j'attends que tu retires ce que tu m'avais dit.

- Sir Micro-Ice d'Akillian, sachez que je crois, et ce en mon âme et conscience, que vous êtes destinés à un grand avenir !

La boule qui se forma dans sa gorge à ces mots n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, prévue.

- Il est à toi mon vieux.

Il lui donna rapidement la pâtisserie et se leva encore plus vite. Il aurait voulu le faire rire avant de s'en aller, pour qu'il prenne la scène à la rigolade et n'y pense plus jusqu'à la finale. Mais _il n'y arriverait pas_. Il avait voulu offrir à son coéquipier un compliment, un remerciement, un aperçu de son amitié, mais celui-ci venait de lui offrir bien plus encore.

_Au revoir Thran…_

oOo

Il avait attendu que Tia soit partie s'entraîner (rejoindre Rocket) pour aller frapper à la porte de la chambre des filles. Entre s'assurer que la milieu de terrain ne soit pas là, et être sûr que D'Jok ne se trouve pas actuellement avec elle, il avait dû longuement calculer pour pouvoir parler seul à seule avec Mei.

Il entrouvrit la porte et frappa trois coups sur le battant pour signaler sa présence.

- Je peux entrer ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.

- C'est la première fois que tu demandes la permission avant de débouler dans ma chambre Micro-Ice !

Il pénétra dans la pièce et referma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Ce serait bien la dernière fois qu'il agirait ainsi alors !

- Je faisais preuve de _politesse_, je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait.

- Hé, pas besoin d'être sarcastique comme ça avec moi. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu es venu.

Un grand sourire idiot étira ses lèvres. Lui, sarcastique ? Il fallait toujours que Mei en fasse trop.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit et regarda ses pieds. Puis la regarda elle. Elle était toujours aussi belle à ses yeux que le premier jour où il l'avait aperçue. Plus belle encore, parce qu'elle avait muri psychologiquement, et elle avait muri sur le terrain également. Il se souvenait encore qu'à l'époque il l'avait comparée à un ange.

Un ange, hmm ?

- Je t'aime Mei.

Ok, ça, il n'avait pas _du tout_ prévu de le sortir. D'où est-ce que ça pouvait bien venir ?!

- Micro-Ice…

- Et j'aime aussi D'Jok.

S'il y avait une chose qui l'effrayait, c'était probablement cela. Les deux personnes qu'il aimait…

Mei avait les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé, incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit. Il voyait dans son regard qu'elle se demandait ce qu'était le sens exact de ses paroles, la portée de ses propos.

De nouveau, un sourire idiot étira ses lèvres, et son cœur se serra douloureusement, de joie et de tristesse à la fois.

- Alors je veux que vous soyez heureux tous les deux. Ensemble. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, et il vit ce que ce geste lui coutait. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et pourtant elle faisait preuve d'un self contrôle admirable. Sa courageuse Mei.

- Et puis, s'il ne traite pas bien, je n'hésiterai pas à me battre pour conquérir ton cœur, ok ?

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever.

Une fois arrivé près de la porte, il se tourna et la regarda de longues minutes avant de lui sourire.

- Et si tu ne le traites pas bien, je te le piquerai !

Elle éclata de rire et, vu son expression, son rire la surprit également. Il était content d'avoir brisé la tension, de la voir aussi amusée et émue.

_Au revoir Mei…_

oOo

- Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais je pense que vous devez le savoir, non ?

Il sourit, gêné par ce qu'il était en train de dire et ce qu'il allait dire. Aarch n'était pas vraiment la personne la plus simple à qui parler.

- Merci. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous – pour moi. Vous avez fait de moi quelqu'un…

Il tendit la main pour réajuster la caméra, puis ramena son bras le long de son corps avant même d'avoir touché l'appareil. Il savait que l'objectif était cadré et que cela ne servait à rien.

- Un simple merci n'est pas assez, mais… je voulais quand même vous le dire.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas assez. Mais il n'arriverait pas à dire plus…

Il fit soudain les gros yeux à la caméra, les poings posés sur ses hanches dans une attitude défensive.

- Et je vous interdis de montrer cette vidéo à quiconque !

Un dernier sourire et il éteignit la caméra. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à glisser le film dans l'une des – nombreuses – poches du manteau de leur coach.

_Au revoir Aarch…_

oOo

Il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait dire à D'Jok, à son meilleur ami. Lui avouer à quel point il comptait pour lui ? Il le savait, d'une certaine manière. Le complimenter sur son rôle de star de l'équipe ? Il avait la tête suffisamment grosse comme cela ! Lui donner sa bénédiction pour sa relation avec Mei ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il l'avait.

Non, avec D'Jok, il n'avait pas besoin de faire d'efforts supplémentaires. Il pouvait être lui-même. Il pouvait espérer, juste avec lui, ne pas devoir lui dire au revoir.

- Les joueurs sont attendus sur le terrain.

La voix de l'arbitre retentit dans leur loge et ils se levèrent tous, prêts à jouer la finale.

- On va remporter la GF Cup !

Il tendit son poing fermé vers son meilleur ami et ce dernier frappa dessus, la main pliée de la même manière.

- On va gagner !

_Bonne chance les Snow Kids !_

Il s'élança sur le terrain en compagnie de ses coéquipiers.

Fin !

Peut-être – et je répète le peut-être – y aura-t-il une séquelle ^^

Qu'en avez-vous pensé… ?


End file.
